


A Mothers Hardships

by demigirlABC



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigirlABC/pseuds/demigirlABC
Summary: Rei Caulfield is a woman out of time, thrown into a dead world, stumbling through the harsh new reality with dumb luck. While trying to get her bearings and used to her new life she stumbles across a strange woman, who is living in isolation. Who is this woman and why does Rei get the feeling she can trust her and why does this mysterious woman spend her time helping Rei get used to her new life and teach her how to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm actually really hesitant to upload this here, because I haven't uploaded one of my fanfictions in years, so I hope you enjoy it!  
> I've added some characters and ships in the tags that come in a little later, there are probably other character's but I'm not sure which as of the moment. (Deacon is probably there)

Rei Caulfield had realized after the mess she had found herself in at Concord, she wasn’t cut out for this. Getting thrown into some dispute between some defenseless settlers and raiders. Rei showed up in the nick of time to save them….somehow. She was just a housewife who got thrown into a post apocalyptic america by a stroke of bad luck. She was not ready for this, and by some sheer luck, she managed to survive that mess.

The power armor hissed loudly as it depressurized, and the back half lifted up. Her newly found dog companion, dogmeat, barks excitedly and runs circles around the power armor. Rei grunts and pulled herself out of the armor. She stumbled backwards, then finally regains her balance.

“Never using those things again.” Rei commented to the dog. He cocked a head to the side. She smiled and patted his head. “Honestly, how did Mitchell stand them?” She mumbled to herself. Rei dusted off and straightened her vault suit. Then ran a hand through her snow white hair. That was going to take some getting used too for sure. While she was frozen, whatever chemicals vault tech used to freeze living humans, had bleached Rei’s dark chocolate colored hair to a snow white. Everything else was the same, her blue eyes, her complexion, her freckles. Just her hair.

“I look like a grandma!” Rei whined to the dog. Dogmeat responded by cocking his head to the other side. She sighed and gave his head a final pat. “How about we get back inside buddy?” Dogmeat barked happily and ran to the closed door of the Museum, running in circles in front of it.

Rei pushed the door open. There were still raider corpses lying about where she had left them. She shook her head and forced herself not to look at her reflection in their blood. In a small huddled group, were the settlers she saved. Sitting on the floor and bench over by the museums ticket booth. Preston, the man who had called out to her earlier that day, stood. He seemed to be reassuring them, he still had his rifle gripped in his hands.

Rei approached him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, then quickly turned to face her. Immediately relaxing when he saw it was her.

“You'll have to forgive me.” He said, placing his rifle in its holster. “I'm still a little jumpy.”

“No worries, Preston.” Rei replied with a soft smile. “Is everyone alright?” She asked.

“Yes, we're alright. You came in the nick of time!” He said. “If you hadn't shown up when you did--” 

“Don't think about it. You guys are safe now.” Rei said, rubbing Prestons shoulder. He smiled in return. 

“Oh! I need to pay you!” He exclaimed, reaching into his bag. 

“Oh! No no you don't--” Rei began. Then suddenly, Preston out a small sack I to her hands. Well, that's not what she was expecting. Rei opened the small bag and peeked inside. It was filled with….bottle caps?

“We don't have many caps but, this all I can offer you.”

“....Bottle caps?” Rei asked, visibly confused by her payment. Preston stared back at her, now just as confused as her.

“What am I supposed to do with these?” She asked. “Scrap metal or?”

“No, it's the currency.” Preston replied. 

“Oh…” she trailed off. “Shit, things really have changed…” she mumbled. Preston raised an eyebrow at her.

“You seriously didn't know?” He asked.

“No, not really. I'm from a vault.” Rei explained, still holding the sack tenderly.

“I got that. But usually they tell people leaving survival tactics.” He replied, still confused.

“Oh, well. I was….the only one to leave my vault, I was frozen….” 

“Holy--” Preston removed his hat and scratched his head. “That explains the white hair.” Rei giggled a little. Prestion was so friendly and just radiated a friendly aura it was hard  _ not _ to like him. “How long ago did you thaw out?” He asked.

Rei held up her pipboy and checked the time. “Uh, like three? Hours ago.” She replied. Preston stared at her, his jaw open. He used his hand and pressed his jaw closed with comedic effect. 

“ _ Well,  _ that explains the screaming I heard.” He replied, a smile on his face. He placed his hat back on his head as Rei tried to hide her grin.

The second Rei had set foot inside the building, a raider had thrown a Molotov cocktail at her. Since it broke a few feet from her feet, she just cranked the gun and scream as she shot blindly.

Rei looked back at the sack she was handed. “I feel bad taking your only money, here--” she held it out for him to take. Preston shook his head and pushed the money back to Rei. 

“No I insist. You're new to the wastes. You need some sort of funds to get you started out.” He replied, giving her a warm smile. Rei reluctantly took it, guilt still  gnawing at her. She placed it into her small pack. Dogmeat completed his sniff investigation of the room and returned by his owners side. He prodded the back of her leg with his nose and sat by her side. Rei looked down at him and smiled. She reached her hand down and scratched behind his ears. When she looked back up, Preston was speaking to the elderly lady of the group.

“Mama Murphy, are you alright?” He asked. She waved a hand at him, almost as if she was shooing him away.

“I’m fine, Preston. Quit fussin’” She replied.

“I’m just glad she’s on our side.” Preston said, glancing at Rei. Mama Murphy followed his gaze and Rei waved in return.

“So...what now?” Rei asked.

“Well, for the longest time, Mama Murphy’s had visions of a place called “Sanctuary” Some old neighborhood….But one we can make new again!” Preston explained. Rei nodded. Visions? There were still people who claimed Psychic to be in the year 2287? 

“Hey! Why don’t you come with us, I could really use your help.” 

“Oh! Of course!” Rei replied, to nice to decline. And...Preston was so being so kind to her, she didn’t mind helping. Maybe, he could help her get used to living out here.

Then, Mama Murphy reached out and grabbed Rei’s hand. She turned around to look at the elderly woman, not pulling her hand away. 

“Can I….help you?” Rei asked.

“Just, a word about the journey you're about to start on. Cause I've seen your destiny. I know your pain.” She replied. Rei gave her a quizzical look and glanced at Preston. He just shrugged and Rei looked back at Mama Murphy. 

“Ooookkaaaay? Go on. I'm listening.”

“You're a woman out of time. Out of hope. You've lost everything. But all is not lost. You're son….he's alive I can...feel is energy.”

The last sentence struck a cord in Rei. It hit her like a ton of bricks. He's alive...He's alive! Oh thank god! Rei quickly grabbed Mama Murphy’s hands in hers and kneeled in front of the old woman.

“Shaun! You know where he is? Please can you tell me! I need to know where he is! I need to know where my baby is!” Rei plead, tears welling in her eyes. Mama Murphy frowned slightly.

“Look kid, I know how I sound. The sight, it's weird. And it ain't always clear. But your son, he's out there. But, I don't know where….” Rei went cold and felt her heart sink. This crazy lady is going to tell her, her son is alive!? Then won't tell her where he is!? Rei let go of Murphy's hands, almost throwing them back at her. She stood back up quickly. Then turned her back to the old woman.

“But, I don't need the sight to tell you where to start looking.” She continued. Rei glanced over she shoulder. “The great green jewel of the commonwealth. Diamond City. Biggest settlement around.”

“How do I get there? What is even in diamond city? Is Shaun there?” Rei asked.

“Look kid. I'm tired, maybe if you bring me some chems later, the sight will paint a clearer picture.” This infuriated Rei even more. So this woman was a junky! She was probably just giving her some bullshit information anyways. But...how did she know about Shaun? Rei hasn't told anyone about him. Frustrated and confused, she knelt down to dogmeat and began to pet him. Dogmeat barked happily and wagged his tail. Rei smiled and scratched behind his ears and let him lick her face, ignoring the bickering of the settlers behind her.

Suddenly, Preston out a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rei looked up at him, still rubbing the German shepherds belly.

“Hm?”

“We're ready to head out, if you'd like to come along. Or are you going to make your way to Diamond city?” Rei shook her head and stood up.

“No, I'll come along.” Rei replied. Dogmeat rolled over and stood up, barking in agreement. Preston motioned for the small group to follow, and they did. When they got outside of the building, night had fallen. The air was much cooler now that the sun had set, causing Rei to shiver slightly. Even after a nuclear holocaust, the nighttime autumn air of Massachusetts was still the same. Rei walked passed the suit of power armor she had used, and contemplated jumping into it and taking it home with her. She shook her head. She didn't think she'd need it. But if she did, it'd still be here. Or it wouldn't. Not that it particularly mattered to her. The group walked in silence as they made their way out of concord. It was a short walk to Sanctuary.

As the began ascending up the hill that led them to the small neighborhood. Rei glanced at Preston. He looked back and he exclaimed suddenly.

“I never asked your name!” Rei laughed softly.

“It's Rei. Rei Caulfield.” She replied with a soft smile.

“Well it's nice to meet you, Rei. And again thank you for helping us out of that situation back there.”

“Don't mention it, Preston. Really.” He smiled in return. For the rest of the walk, Rei and Preston conversed back and forth, small talk, nothing deep. He told her about the minutemen and what they're about. Rei listened, even in this world, thing weren't as bleak as she would of thought. 

Eventually the group reached Sanctuary. Once across the bridge, the group began to spread out and explore, or go into whatever houses didn't collapse when the bombs fell. 

“I'm really glad you came with us.” Preston said. Rei nodded. She was exhausted.

“Yeah, its good to be back…” Rei replied.

“Back?” He sounded confused.

“I...I used to live here. Two hundred years ago….”

“Really? Like one of those prewar ghouls! Hm, I should've known when you told me you were frozen in a vault--” he paused, looking her over. “Are you alright?” He asked. Rei looked at him and blinked. 

“Oh yeah...I'm just, tired. It's just, a lot to take in….” she replied.

“I understand.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Go get some rest. You deserve it.” Rei nodded and walked away from him, dragging her feet along. 

She eventually found her way home. She stopped and looked at the front door for a moment. Then pushed it open and began to drag her feet to her bedroom. When she reached the end of the hall, she paused in the doorway. She stared into the bedroom, her mattress was gone and the bed frame was in ruins. All it was good for was scarp. Rei pinched the bridge of her and sighed loudly. Why did she think he bed would still be where she had left it? She spun around to go find somewhere else to sleep. Once spun around she found herself facing Shaun’s room. Rei stared into the empty room, wooden letter blocks littered the floor. She entered the room and knelt down and picked up one of the blocks. Rei stared at it for a while, and tossed it back and forth between her hands. Eventually, Rei looked up from the block at her baby’s crib.

“It’s...It's still here….” Rei breathed. She placed the block back on the floor and slowly rose to her feet. She leaned on the edge of the crip and draped her hand into the empty crib, pretending to stroke her son's cheek. Rei glanced at the mobile hanging there, and lifted her hand and prodded it, causing it to jiggle and spin ever so slightly. She chuckled softly, it still spun. Rei closed her eyes, and when she did, her late brother-in-law’s voice entered her head.

 

_ “Hey, I just fixed the mobile on his crib, why don’t you give it a try? I remember Mitchell bitching that it was busted right out of the packaging.” _

 

Rei’s eyes snapped open, and she just started sobbing. She covered her mouth, trying to muffle her noises of anguish. She didn’t want to bother the settlers, as they all had probably fallen asleep. God, this was too much! What was she going to do?! Her fiance is dead, her brother in law shot in front of her face, and her baby kidnapped! How on earth was she suppose to do this? Everything has changed so much, if she at least had Mitchell or Nate…. But they’re both gone now. Everyone she knew was gone.

Rei wiped the tears from her eyes and looked back at the crib. No. Not everything is lost, her baby is still out there...somewhere. And she was going to find him, or die trying.

“I’ll find you sweetie, don’t worry, Mama’s coming….” She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and brushed the edge of the crib lightly with her hand. Rei turned around and headed out of the room, and down the hall into her old living room. Hey, at least the couch was still there.

Rei collapsed onto the worn out couch, burying her face into the old fabric. She had to hand it to the company that produced this couch, they made some high quality stuff. It survived for 200 years and the nuclear apocalypse? She had told Mitchell splurging an extra two hundred past their budget for a couch would pay off.

Rei’s eyelids got heavy and began to flutter shut. As she began to doze off, she heard Codsworth come through the front door and down the hall. He shortly returned by her side, his robotic limbs clinking together as he draped a thin blanket over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rei makes a new friend.

Before continuing on her investigation into finding her son, Rei decided to scavenge the commonwealth for supplies, weapons, or even any sort of clothes she could find. She was getting frustrated with how skintight the vault suit was and it made her feel claustrophobic. Ahead of her, sniffing the ground was her new found companion, Dogmeat. An energetic dog who was all too eager to accompany Rei on her journey into an unfamiliar land.

Not only had Rei gone out on a hunt for supplies for her own needs, the nice man she had met at concord, Preston Garvey had asked her to find any building supplies. Specially supplies for they could build a small water purifier for the settlers in sanctuary. Rei happily obliged to his request. Sturges had given her a list of some supplies that could be used to created the system needed. But Rei had found none. 

Rei stared at the list, scratching her head. How could she not find any of these supplies? It should be that hard to find simple metals. Maybe she just wasn't in a good area for finding supplies. Now that she looked around her surroundings, the land was pretty barren. No collapsed houses, there wasn't even a road in sight. The only thing for miles in front of her was a dense woods. Well as dense they could be for dead trees with no hope to get any new foliage. Rei sighed, longing for the warm colors of autumn leaves that should be on trees for mid October.

Rei folded up the list and put it into her pocket. Maybe she should turn around and look somewhere else.   
“Okay dogmeat lets go--” Rei looked to her side, the German shepherd was nowhere to be found. “Dogmeat?” She looked to her other side and behind her. No dogmeat. Panic set in her stomach and she picked up her pace, getting closer to the woods in front of her.

“Dogmeat!” She called. “Dogmeat!” Suddenly there was a loud, cheerful bark. She knew that bark, he must of found something! Increasing her speed from a brisk walk to a jog, she ran deeper into the woods, to see what the dog had found.  
When she finally found him, dogmeat was standing a few feet away from a decrepit looking shack. It was small and nestled in lots of shrubbery and decaying trees. It was made out of old wood and rusting metal. There were no windows, and the only source of light that could get inside was from the wide crack next to the door.   
Dogmeat stared back up at his new owner, wagging his tail. Very proud of his find. Rei couldn't help but smile. She kneeled down and scratched behind his ear and gave him a few pats on the back before standing up.

“Good job boy! Good find! There has to be the supplies we're looking for in ther--” before she could finish, a bullet whizzed by her, almost grazing her arm. Dogmeat went into a defensive stance, and began to growl. But another shot never came. Instead, they saw a pair of eyes staring at them thru the crack in the small shack. The barrel of a hunting rifle sticking out of it. The glaring eyes were bright blue ones, the left eye was glowing slightly.

“Who are you?! What do you want!?” The person snapped. 

“N-nothing!” Rei replied. “I'm not dangerous, I was just exploring and--” the barrel of the gun poked out further.

“Bullshit! How did you find me!?” They demanded. They sounded paranoid, like someone was hunting them or something. 

“M-my dog! Look, please don't shoot! I don't mean you any harm! I didn't mean to stumble here, I can leave right now if you want!” Rei replied. The two peering eyes scanned over the woman, then slowly, the gun barrel began receding back into the shack.

“What vault.” They said. 

“E-excuse me?” Rei asked.

“You have a pipboy, and you're wearing a vault suit. What vault did you crawl out of?” 

“Oh! Uh, it was vault 111….” Rei replied. What did that have to do with anything? The person seemed to mutter something under their breath. Dogmeats growls became louder, to where the person inside could notice. 

“Tell your dog too cool it, I'm not gonna hurt you.” 

Right after you tried shooting at me? She thought. But she complied and stroked the dogs back, soothing him. Eventually dogmeat eased up and let his defense down. He sat down on the ground next to Rei, obediently awaiting what to do next.

Dogmeats ears perked up when the sounds of locks begin undone. Rei had her hand hovering over the pistol holstered on her utility belt. The door to the shack swung open, and stood in the doorway was a woman. Fairly young, she had looked to be a year or two younger than Rei was. Obviously taller than her. She had crimson colored hair, that was combed over her right shoulder. She had very sleepy looking eyes that had heavy eyeliner, (with a perfect wing, Rei noted). Covering a good portion of the left side her face was a scar, which Rei couldn't place the origin of what gave it to her. Her eye on that side of her face was an electric blue and it was glowing softly. Obviously wasn't a human eye. Whatever gave her that scar, had also taken the eye as well. Her other eye, was a striking blue color, reminding Rei of the sky.

Her outfit was was fairly normal. An old flannel shirt that had been modified into a crop top, and the last few buttons near the collar left undone. She wore tight fitting pale jeans. A large rip in the upper thigh on her left leg, a small rip by the knee on the right. She wore black combat boots, similar to the ones Rei had received from the vault. However, she had added a strange addition to a fairly simple outfit. She wore a doctors lab coat. The end stained slightly with dirt, and torn in several places. Slung over her shoulder was a camera, and slung over her back was the hunting rifle, that only a few minutes prior had been pointing right at her face. On the right breast of the labcoat there seemed to be a name embroiled into it. But Rei couldn't tell for certain from where she was standing.

The red headed woman closed the shack door behind her and walked over to the duo. Once close enough, she stuck her hand out.  
“I should properly introduce myself. I’m Mo Ri--” she paused. “I'm Mo Jefferson. What’s yours?” Rei stared at the hand in front of her, hesitant on whether to shake it. That's when Rei noticed the pipboy on her left wrist. Suddenly some sort of trust washed over her. Was she--?

Rei took Mo’s hand and shook it. “I'm Rei caulfield. It's nice to meet you.” Rei replied with a smile. Mo smiled back.  
“Nice to meet ya!” A new cheerfulness found in her voice. “Sorry to scare ya--I guess I'm just a little paranoid.”  
“There's good reason too…” Rei replied, her eyes wandering to right breast of the labcoat, she was close enough to read it.  
In black thread and in a cursive font read the name: 

James River.

It made Rei wonder, why did she wear the lab coat anyways. She quickly shrugged it off and decided not to ask. She probably found it somewhere and decided to wear it. Not the strangest fashion choice she's seen so far.

“So what are you doing all the way out here?” Mo asked, snapping Rei from her thoughts.

“Oh! Well I-- was looking for supplies for myself and--” she dug into her pocket and pulled out the list Sturges had given her. “Supplies for this--” Mo leaned forward slightly, a hand on her chin as she read the list.

“Oh!” She sounded excited. She straightened her back. “A water purifier--!” Mo snatched the list out of Rei's hands. 

“H-hey!” Rei cried, trying to grab the list. 

“This dinky thing won't give you much, and will work pretty slowly.” Mo commented.

“So? Anything is better than nothing!” Rei replied.

“That's true--” Mo agreed. “But not enough for a handful of people.”

“Oh yeah? And what do you know about water purifiers?” Rei asked. Mo froze, getting a little tense. Slowly she looked up from the list, a cold expression on her face. It left Rei slightly unsettled, seconds prior she had a playful look on her face.

“More than you do.” Mo replied coldly. She handed Rei the list and spun around in her heel and briskly walked back to the shack. Rei glanced down at dogmeat, who looked back up at her, and whined softly. Rei followed behind the woman.

“Uh--I didn't mean anything by--” Rei tried to peer inside, but quickly jumped back when Mo returned in the doorway. A bag strapped on her back.  
“Show me the way.” Mo said, readjusting the bag on her back. 

“Uh--” Rei pulled up her pipboy. “Just a little southeast from here--the settlement of sanctuary.” Mo let out a soft laugh through her nose.

“People finally settling down there? Last time I passed through there, there was only a single handyman there. A little too eager to see someone.” With that, Mo strode ahead of Rei and dogmeat. Leaving them several paces behind. Rei stood dumbfounded, then glanced down at dogmeat once more. Dogmeat let out a cheerful bark and chased after their new friend. Rei stayed back slightly and just stared. She noticed on Mo’s bag were the numbers “101” stitched into it. Who was she….?

“Hurry up Caulfield!” Mo called. “At this rate I'll get there and have that purifier running before you get there!”

“C-coming!” She called, starting to jog after her new friend and dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei's new friend, Mo helps her prepare for her trip. And Mo has a nightmare

The first priority when they got to sanctuary was, introducing Sturges to Rei’s new friend. He wasn’t super thrilled Rei hadn’t brought back many supplies (besides a few rusted cans she found lying about her home). But when Mo had proved to be useful in the effort of bringing clean water to the settlement, his attitude changed. He quickly ushered her into the house that had he has designated his “workshop” so they could create a blueprint. Rei was left standing outside. She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment, trying to decide what to do with herself. She eventually stepped away from the workshop and began walking laps around the neighborhood. She finally had a moment to breathe and, try to process everything. The world was fucked. That was obvious. And she was still alive. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, the hardest thing she had to adjust to was that it had been 200 years. 200 years that she was frozen. It feels like just yesterday, she was in her home, baking pies in her kitchen, while the silver shroud reruns played in the background. Then she took a nap and woke up and everything was terrible.

Rei plopped down on the curb and tried to scratch an itch on her thigh. But after a few moments gave up, because she couldn’t scratch it due to the tightness and the material of the vault suit. She really really needed to find new clothes. Suddenly there was a hand clasped onto her shoulder, causing her to tense up. She glanced over her shoulder, to see Mo standing behind her. 

“Hey-o!” Mo greeted her new friend, before sitting on the curb next to her. “Plans for your water purifier are all done, just need the supplies now.” Mo stretched and reached for her toes. “Struges told me to ask you to look for supplies when you decided to head to Diamond city.” Mo dug into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a new list. “There are a few things on that list that are gonna be a little tricky to find, but we can make due.” She explained, pointing to a few items on the list. “I need to make a bootleg version of a certain part from this thing called “The G.E.C.K”. Those babies are rare and really hard to come by. But I’ve figured out how to make a bootleg part.” Mo said. Rei looked at her in confusion. 

“Geck…?” She asked. 

“Oh! “Garden of Eden Creation Kit” It’s a little briefcase lookin’ thing, vault tec gave them to a few vault to use, kinda like a starting off point after for after the vault door opened. It was suppose to help clean water and start growing crops, or somethin’ like that.” Mo replied. “Oh! Didn’t you say you came from a vault? Did you know if your vault had one? Then we could skip this whole step!” Rei shook her head.

“No, I don’t think it did.” She replied. Mo sighed, and dug around in her pocket, before she pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. “I shoulda known. You asked what a G.E.C.K was, so your vault didn’t have one.” She pulled one out and stuck it in her mouth before offering the pack to Rei. “What one?” Rei held up a hand and shook her head.

“No thank you, I don’t smoke.” She replied. Mo took the pack back and returned it to her pocket. “Fair enough.” Mo replied, before lighting her own cig. They sat in silence and Mo took a few drags from her cigarette.

“Why are you heading to Diamond City?” Mo asked, a small trail of smoke coming out of her mouth. “It seems you have it pretty good here, why leave?”

“Oh, I’m looking for someone--” Rei couldn’t finish her sentence, because she noticed Mo get slightly tense, and she stared off into space. Rei looked at her for a moment.  
“Mo?” Mo shook her head and laughed nervously. 

“Sorry, sorry. So, you got kicked outta your vault, have no idea how to the fuck to survive in this world, you know nothing about, and now you have to find your only family member?” Mo asked. Rei furrowed her brows.

“I mean, I wouldn’t really say I got kicked out but, yeah I guess that's what happened. But….how did you know I’m looking for family?”

“It was a guess!” Mo looked away, while scratching the back of her neck nervously. “Anyways--” She turned her attention back to Rei. “That pip boy, do you know how to work it?” Mo asked. Rei looked at it. Now that she thought about it, she really didn’t. Rei shook her head. 

“All I know is that this thingy opens the door.” She pulled the small cord out from the back of the device.

“Oh, I've never seen that before. You must have a newer model.” Mo motioned for Rei to show her the pipboy. Rei complied and stuck her arm out. Mo took a final long drag from her cigarette before crushing it into the cement curb.

“Okay so you see this here? It kinda tracks you health. Rely on it. Trust me. Then this sub channel here? Tracks your radiation-- you know how a geiger counter works?” 

“Uh, doesn't it like make a noise at you when you're by radiation?” She asked. Mo used her free hand and made a finger gun. “Bingo! So when it starts yelling at you, get outta there.” Mo spent the next few minutes explaining the functions of the pipboy to the newbie wastelander. Rei seemed very relieved there was a map.

“And here's a nifty trick. You're gonna head to diamond city? You press this button and--” Mo fiddled with it and marked a place on the map. A small marker popped up. “Now you'll know where to go!”

“Wow--I--thank you!” Rei replied, taking her arm back and fiddling with the device.

“Don't worry about it. It's a harsh world and if you can have even the slightest advantage. I want you to know how to use it.” There was silence between them. “When did you plan on heading to Diamond city?” Mo asked.

“Tomorrow probably.” Rei said. Mo nodded. 

“It's a bit of a trip, on foot at least.” Mo replied, leaning back on her hands. Rei glances at Mo, then looked away, before glancing back at her. Mo laughed.  
“Need something?” She asked. Rei fiddled with her fingers. Mo cocked her head to the side, waiting for Rei to reply.

“I was just--You seem to know what you’re doing...So I was wondering if you would want to come with me?” Mo frowned slightly at Rei’s request.

“Look, I’d love too but, I’m not properly equipped right now. Ya see, long story short if I get anymore radiation in me I’ll probably die. Or get super sick. One of the two.” Mo held out her pip boy, showing off her radiation level. Her radiation level was off the chart! Rei wondered how it was possible for her to still be alive! Mo took her arm back and ran a hand through her hair.

“Yeah it sucks. I’m prone to wandering.” Mo snickered to herself after saying that, what was so funny about that? Rei frowned and looked at the asphalt, before replying. “Its okay, I get it…” Mo frowned and patted her shoulder.

“I’m just playing it safe. But hey, I tend to play doctor sometimes--” Mo tugged at the collar of her lab coat. “So what I’m saying is I have some supplies you can have, because traveling without anything is a bitch.” Rei shook her head.

“No! I'd feel bad if I took your supplies!” 

“Don't be, I can afford to replace them. And also, if you could pick me up some radaway while you're out, I'll even pay you for it. Radaway is the stuff that I use to keep my radiation levels down to a safe level so I can travel. That'll be enough repayment for the supplies I can give you.” Mo winked.

“Oh….okay.” Rei replied, still hesitant on taking the supplies. For the rest of the day, Mo spent it giving tips and getting Rei loaded up on supplies.

“If some sleazy bar owner tries to squeeze 300 caps outta you for info. Just shoot him. He isn't worth the trouble and he's probably an ass anyways.” Rei didn't know whether to laugh or not as she couldn't tell if it was a joke…. Eventually, night fell onto the small settlement. 

Rei yawned as she watched Mo go through the contents of the sack they just prepared.

“Bandages, stimpacks, ammo, food aaaannnnnnddd….” Mo plopped her bag on the counter and rummaged around in it, before pulling out some water bottles. They looked like normal prewar water bottles, except they had a military green label. In white letters is read “aqua pura” with an unfamiliar symbol next to it. Then after wards she pulled out two more cans of the military grade cans of purified water that had to be from before the war. “Water!” Mo cried, before shoving the bottles and cans into Rei’s sack. “That should be enough to get you to Diamond City. That is if you're not wasteful and don't get killed or attacked by raiders.” Mo smirked, Rei frowned at her attempt at a joke.

“I'm kidding! You got killer watchin’ your back.” Mo jerked her head to the side, gesturing to the German Shepherd sleeping in front of the broken television. “You'll be fine. Trust me.” Mo reassured her. The way Mo said it, did make Rei feel better. Rei smiled in response. Mo put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle shake. “Now get some shut eye, got a long day ahead of you. And the sooner you leave, the more ground you'll cover. And remember: Don't travel at night, raiders usually gang up on travelers at night.” Rei nodded, then yawned again. Mo chuckled and turned the woman around and nudged her towards the couch. Rei plopped down on the couch and curled up. Mo bent over and threw a blanket over her.

“What about you?” Rei asked in between a yawn. “Where are you going to sleep?” Mo shrugged.

“I saw a few houses with some spare couches. If I can't find one I'll come in here and sleep on that chair there.” Mo pointed with her thumb, to the small chair next to the T.V.  
“Okay….” Rei yawned once more before her eyes fluttered shut. Mo rolled her eyes and went back to the counter. She took her pack off before blowing out the candles they had been using for a light source. She flung her back over her shoulder and strolled out the front door. Doing so she passed Codsworth. 

“She's already asleep.” Mo replied. 

“Oh, thank you ma’am!” Codsworth replied, before floating through the open doorway, and closing it behind him. Mo rolled her eyes and walked into the abandoned home next door. Finding the couch available, Mo plopped down onto it and using her own sack as a footrest, leaned back. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lit it. While she smoked, she tried piecing Rei together. Who was she? Well she was a vault dweller, from vault 111. She had a “motherly” aura about her. Maybe that's why codsworth called her “mum”. Mo took a deep inhale of smoke, before pulling up her own pipboy and checking the time. It was getting late. After blowing out her last drag, she took another long one before, squashing the bud into the conveniently place ashtray that was on the side table next to the couch. Mo changed her position, and was now lying on her back, and eventually began to drift off into slumber.

Mo began to twitch in her sleep. Starting with her fingers, eventually causing her to thrash about, as if someone was holding her back. As her thrashing seemed to hit its peak, her eyes snapped open and she quickly threw herself into an upright position. She placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, as she tried to catch her breath. Eventually her heart rate returned to normal as did hear breathing. Mo reached down into her bag and pulled out one of the “aqua pura” bottles and a small red inhaler.  
With the two items in hand, Mo left the ruined home and sat down on the curb outside. Cracking open the bottle of water, she chugged it down. Once empty, she rolled it over in her hand. The symbol on the label was foriegn, and she felt years of pent up aggression creeping into her chest. She threw the bottle into the street with more force than needed, and she sighed before flipping to the data section of her pip boy. Scrolling through until she found one of the many recordings she'd saved, she highlighted it and pressed select. In the minutes it took to load, she took a hit of Jet, relaxing a bit. Finally, her pipboy clicked, and the audio began. Fuzzy and warped at first, the familiar, but long distant voice came through. 

"I... I don't really know how to tell you this..."


End file.
